


Playing Dirty

by Charity_Angel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mainframe watches over the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #134: Dirty.

Owen would have enjoyed this, Mainframe mused as it focused its cameras on the match, recording it for a future incarnation of Ianto to pull up whenever the Icaarans next visited Earth. He probably would have enjoyed it more than Jack was doing right now.

A society who viewed clothing as untrustworthy and deceitful was Jack’s kind of thing, no doubt, and that probably would have made Owen uncomfortable, but a society whose warrior women favoured a form of mud wrestling as a competitive sport was definitely something Mainframe thought Owen would have liked. Especially since Gwen had been forced to participate.

It was a shame Tosh had never finished the little maintenance drones that Mainframe could control to help Ianto keep the place clean, though, because he really did not look happy at the state of the floor around the inflatable pool that was serving as the combat arena.


End file.
